Protero X vs Astro Boy
See my previous fight. Protero X vs Astro Boy is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 4th episode of TOGYSITPL's 4th season. Description Robot on robot violence. The world would be way less interesting. Future vs present. Robot vs Robot Interlude Wiz: With all the robotic combatants that had entered the arena, none can compare to these two. Boomstick: They use what they want, when they want. Wiz: Protero X, leader of The X Hunters, and one of the defenders of the Universe. Boomstick: And Astro Boy, the hero of robots and the atomic wonder child. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Protero X Wiz: In the year 22XX, humanity and technology was taken to a new extreme, with cyborgs and robots fighting for the safety of the world. The Maverick Hunters roamed the Earth taking care of rouge robots. All robots were given free will. And evil was all over the place. Boomstick: Hmm, why does that sound familiar? Anyway, the head scientists of the world went by the name of Dr. Cox, Ryan Cox, who just so happened to be the ancestor of Dr. Light. Ryan was a brilliant scientist, but couldn't really get many ideas through. Hell, he tried to go even further to try and give something more advanced to the robots, but couldn't. Maybe transforming them into weapons or wars machines. ' Wiz: But one fateful day, the Maverick Hunter known as Zero was destroyed in a fateful battle between the god considered Heracules, who destroyed the Red robot with ease, and conveniently the fight just so happened to be right above the building of Dr. Cox's building. '''Boomstick: The Maverick Hunters were in a time of depression, and so was the rest of the world. All that was left of Zero was his sword and crystal shard, which eventually recovered by Dr. Cox. But that's not where it ends. Hell, Dr. Cox's daughter and son dug up a shield and a helmet that belonged to Proto Man while they were trying to dig a time capsule. ' Wiz: With these brand new valuable items at his hands, Dr. Cox planned to create a robot with the programming of both Zero and Proto Man, his new creation was brilliant and called it Peter. Dr. Cox: An amazing creation indeed. Peter: Ugh, ah man. Who are you? Tears are in Dr. Cox's eyes. Dr. Cox: You shall be known as Peter Cox. Wiz: Peter would take the role as house keeper, robot son, and, he didn't know it, but would also be an outstanding warrior. '''Boomstick: That moment would come when some kidnappers kidnapped Ryan's family. Dr. Cox: Hands off my family! One of the kidnappers pulls out a large machine gun. Kidnapper: Either you want you and your family to live, or you go out, and them to. Peter is shown sweeping the floors when he hears the conversation. He then looks at the conversation. Kidnapper: If you want your family to stay alive, you better make act fast, because you don't have a lot of time. The kidnapper shoots Dr. Cox in the leg. Dr. Cox's daughter and son: DADDY! Dr. Cox's wife: Ryan! The kidnappers shut the door. A helicopter can be heard outside. Peter drops the broom and rushes toward Dr. Cox. Peter: Dr. Cox, are you alright? Dr. Cox: Ugh. Wiz: Filled with regret and devastation, Dr. Cox was desperate to rescue his family. Boomstick: Lucky for him, he remembered one of the reasons why he built Peter, and went back to his science career one last time. ' Wiz: Giving Peter highly advanced programming once he created him, he used that opportunity to switch Peter from a house cleaning robot to one of the greatest warriors out their. Electricity is bursting around the room, and Dr. Cox pulls multiple levers and pushes many buttons. The lightning and strong winds stops and a light shines inside Peter's capsule. The light results in a puff of smoke and burst of fire. The fire stops and the capsule opens. Peter's eyes open and steps out of the capsule. Peter: I am no longer the house cleaning robot called Peter. I'm an extreme protector, a defender of the world. I am now known as Protero X. '''Boomstick: After beating the shit out of the robot kidnappers, Protero X recovered Dr. Cox's family. ' Wiz: After the incident, Peter realized that he would defend the Earth. After helping Dr. Cox designing more robots, he teamed up with Blaze Man, Pyro, Blade Man, Titano, Athena, and Arora, Protero would no longer become a house cleaning robot and became a warrior that would defend the Earth and would prevent the any evil activity that would led to the incident with Dr. Cox's family. To do this, he would have to form a team of superior robots and would then led the mercenary team known as The X Hunters. 'Boomstick: Protero X carries around a long range cannon called the Tero Buster that absorbs any energy that would be most effective to his opponents. He can fire solar energy, ice energy, dark energy, light energy, and lightning energy. He also carries around the Tero Shield, which can take explosions and not even shatter. It's also good for blocking projectiles and gun bullets. ' Wiz: He also carries a flame thrower which can reach temperatures over 36, 560 degrees Celsius. '''Boomstick: Plus, the Astro Blade is a light saber like sword which can fire plasma shots. Wiz: But Protero's bread and butter is his own variable weapons system. With it, he can wield any weapon he needs or carries, including those after taking on robots and cyborgs. Boomstick: Considering the fact that he's defeated exactly 256 of them, that's an amazing arsenal. The Chain Blades are sharp chains meant for reeling in opponents. The Electric Shocker summons lightning bolts from both the sky and the Tero Cannon. ' Wiz: The Ice Pulse freezes enemies solid. The Fire Daggers are meant for quick close range stabs and then setting the enemy in flames.The Zertero Mirror reflects projectiles. '''Boomstick: But if there is one weapon guaranteed to cause some damage. The timer bombs can blow up when ever, or when Protero X pushes a button. The Time Pulse stops time and disables all weapons while active, but can mop the floor with his enemies while active. The Zen Knuckle can break through metal walls, and the Glider Blade doubles as both a glider and a machete. ' Wiz: The Buzz Saw Blades and the Leaf Blades are meant for slicing stuff. The Flame Burst causes an explosion of fire which can overheat him. The Leaf Storm fires, well, a storm of leaves which can be filled with poisonous leaves. The Lightning Burst causes an explosion of electricity, the time slower slows done time, and the flash bang arrows come from the Tero Buster and explodes in a light that causes some to lose eye sight. He also carries regular arrows, and his aim is so good, he can split a raisin on a person's nose without even damaging the face, and can split water drops in half from 48 feet away. 'Boomstick: Protero X has pulled off some ridiculous feats. He can walk through concrete, is durable enough to take nukes and nuclear bombs and doesn't even flinch, is fast enough to create tornado barriers, strong enough to lift a large state and approximately 100 million tons thanks to his 10 million horsepower strength, can move faster than light, has dealt with armies single handily, has taken on Zero when he rebuilt him and Mega Man X, hell he's even taken on the original Mega Man when traveling to the past. ' ' ' Wiz: He also has multiple armors that are usually dependent on his surroundings or the power of his opponent. These armors give him a huge advantage towards his opponent. '''Boomstick: The Xeto Armor makes him loose his strength, but he gets a huge boost in intelligence and durability. The Blaze Armor can survive temperatures that range from the core of the Earth, to, oh I don't know, maybe the CORE OF THE SUN! Wiz: The Blizzard Armor protects him against frigid environments. The Zentio Armor grants the abilities of both the Xeto and Light Armor, as well as upgrading his strength. Oh yeah, the Light Armor is most effective when used at night, and turns his right cannon into a grapple gun. The Leviny Armor allows him to fire rockets, but at the cost of his special weapons and it lessens his strength, speed, and durability by 57%. Boomstick: The Yvekta Armor grants him flight, but lessens his strength and speed. The Xtonneras Armor grants him extra durability and grants him a hyper cannon! Good luck dodging that. It can disintegrate metals stronger than titanium in 1 minute! Wiz: And The Mega Armor is by far the most powerful of his armors. It can survive attacks from those considered to be gods and grants him absurd strength, speed, durability, and stamina. It also grants him unlimited ammo on his special weapons. Boomstick: His companion is Wolf, who is one of these neat robo-dogs. When morphing with Protero X, he forms the Super Adapter X. It grants him 20 times more power, upgrades his special weaponry, the ability to fly, upgrades his Astro Blade, and strengthens and changes the looks of his armor. ''' Wiz: However, Protero has clear limits to what he is capable of doing. And while he can shrug off nukes and bombs meant to destroy continents, he can be destroyed by a strong enough blow, and sometimes dangerously runs out of his energy. In addition, Protero only kills humans when it's absolutely necessary and his variable weapons need time to charge back up. '''Boomstick: But with all that, it's tough to be more of a bad ass. Protero X is a true warrior, and will do anything to get the job done. Mega Man: You look like you're under a lot of stress. I think you should sit this mission out. Protero X; No. Rock, I have one goal, and I will fulfill that goal until that goal is done. Mega Man: And when is the goal gonna be done? Protero X: Never. Protero X jumps off a building and shoots everything around him. He then lands on the ground without taking any damage, and a storm of dust and rocks consumes the robots. Mega Man: Damn. Astro Boy Wiz: A hero can be anything. Like an alien, hybrid, or a robot built to replace a son of scientists. In the year of 2003. Boomstick: Robots. That's just how it works. Wiz: The tension between machine and man was higher than ever. Boomstick: Oh you better hold onto your butts. This story is really, really, REALLY depressing. Wiz: Dr. Tenma was a brilliant scientist. But he was dealing with a very personal problem. Boomstick: Before he was depressed, Tenma paid more attention to his agenda than his actually family, of course. His son Toby barely saw him, and so did his wife. ' Wiz: Until one fateful day where Toby was murdered in a car crash. ''*Toby screams as he smashes into the car* Wiz: Filled with regret for not being there, Tenma grew desperate for a second chance at a family. 'Boomstick: So he came up with a BRILLIANT plan! He called up a bunch of his science friends, got some blue prints and tools, and went straight to work. ' Wiz: The experiment was successful and they named the newly born robot: The Mighty Atom, and then Astro Boy. Astro took the role of Tenma's dear deceased son by going to school and doing chores around the house. 'Boomstick: But, here's what happened. Tenma realized that Astro wouldn't replace Toby, and then sold him to the Robot-Circus. ' Wiz: Now abandoned, Astro Boy spent his time performing in the circus until he was found Dr. Ochanomizu. '''Boomstick: Dr. Big nose inspired Astro to be awesome and defend the world, and later gave him a family. And he's pretty good at it to. Wiz: And with the fact that Dr. Tenma was traumatized by losing another son, he gave Astro an unrealistic amount of weapons. Boomstick: Like finger lasers and arm cannons. Hmm, why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Astro was built with 7 amazing powers: Jet powered flight, flash light eyes, language translation, ears 1000 times more sensitive than a humans, the ability to tell good and evil people, a giga brain.. Boomstick: And the Butt Guns. No really he's got two machine guns up his ass. Astro Boy's butt guns come out and shatters Peacekeeper's eye out. Astro Boy: I got machine guns, in my butt?! Boomstick: No one suspects the butt guns at all. I need to get that for my car. Astro Boy possess 100,000 house power strength. He can walk through concrete, and can pass through solid rocks with his bear hands. Also he can lift things 78,950 times his own weight, meaning he can lift over 6 million pounds! And then there is his skin. Wiz: He don't hate his skin. Astro Boy's skin is made out of a super plastic, so he can survive anything from the depths of the ocean, a dip in the sun, or fall from orbit. Boomstick: Plus, he can took on hundreds of things. Aliens, giant robo crabs, a Mexican robot, you name it. Astro has pulled of some ridiculous feats. After being upgraded to 1,000,000 horsepower, he can lift a 100,000 ton ship out of the water with total ease, flew threw 30 feet of solid iron like nothing, beat Pluto, flew up to space in a matter of seconds, fast enough to create barriers, can lift up buildings with ease, dropped a giant prison cell on a couple of crooks, and flew around the planet in 2 seconds. Wiz: The speed of which would've had to be at least 12,500 miles per second. Boomstick: Well, you think being someone like Astro would be pretty great, and trust me I should know, but Atom is hardly indestructible. Wiz: While his super plastic seems indestructible, it can be melted by extreme heat. He's also weak to large amounts of electricity. And while he hardly moves when it comes to basic combat attacks, energy attacks are something he needs to look out for. And sometimes even a strong enough fall can cause his body to break apart. In addition, his power supply is limited. Boomstick: But regardless, Astro is a true bad ass and will do whatever to keep his city safe. Astro Boy is seen falling. A taxi driver sees Astro and jumps out of the window while Astro crushes the car. Driver: *Gasp.* Astro Boy: *Grunts* Sorry about that. Astro Boy charges his rocket boots and takes off. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Protero X is seen jumping from building to building in Metro City. He sees Mega Man's blown up body on the ground. Protero X jumps off the building to investigate. Astro Boy is seen flying above the sky. Protero X scans the area to recreate the scene. He sees Mega Man fighting Astro Boy, and Astro Boy destroys Mega Man. Protero X: That son of bitch. Protero charges up his Tero Buster and makes a direct hit on Astro Boy, and Astro plummets to the ground. Astro Boy: Hey, I'm don't want to fight you. Protero X: Sorry, but now I have to collect from your sorry ass! Trust me. Protero's mask comes on and brings out his Astro Blade. Protero X: Your gonna regret for what you did to my friend. (Cue: Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. 3DS) FIGHT! Astro Boy flies to the sky. Protero X runs on the walls. Astro Boy: Huh? Protero X activates his fire daggers. To counter, Astro Boy uses his finger lasers. Protero blocks each shot. Then they clash on the roof of a building. Astro Boy kicks Protero X off the building. Astro Boy: Well, that was fun. Protero X: That's what you think. Astro Boy: What? Protero X uses his chain blades to grapple up the roof. Protero X then uses his Zen Knuckle and hits Astro in the face, essentially forcing Astro back. Astro is stuck on the wall of a building. Protero then uses his Glider Blade and charges up his Tero Cannon. Astro Boy flips over and is above Protero X. Astro Boy: Surprised? Astro Boy then flips back down and uses his arm cannon. Astro Boy: You shouldn't be. Protero X is forced down, and crushes a car. People are screaming and are calling the cops. Astro Boy jumps off the building. Astro then activates his rocket boots while Protero charges up his Tero Buster. Astro Boy then grabs Protero and flips him back, and then activates his butt guns, which hits Protero X. Protero X: What the hell was that? Astro Boy: I've got some weapons you don't know about. Protero charges up electricity. Astro Boy: What's this? Protero X: ELECTRIC SHOCKER! Protero X releases the energy, and Astro crashes into a building. Astro then plops to the ground. Protero X then walks up to him and charges up his fire and ice arrows. But before he can do that, Astro activates his butt guns again. Protero X: Wha.. The butt guns fire. Protero uses the Zertero Mirror to reflect the bullets. He then charges up his Tero Buster and aims at Astro Boy. Astro takes flight. Protero X: Okay, lets see if you can dodge this. Protero uses his Timer Bombs, and sticks to Astro's back. Astro Boy: What's on me. Protero X: Tick tick boom. The bomb explodes and Astro plummets to the ground. Protero X releases his energy from the Tero Buster and fires at Astro. Protero X: Armor on. (Cue: 7th Dragon lll: Code VFD OST - Track 10) Protero's Yvekta Armor is on and takes off to the skies. He meets up with Astro and they fly in a race. Astro then uses his arm cannon and fires at Protero. Protero lands the top of a building and Astro charges with his fist in front of him. Protero X dodges. The Leviny Armor is now on. Protero X: Dodge this. Protero X fires multiple rockets at Astro. Astro is seen riding one of them. Protero X fires one rocket and uses the time slower and jumps on the rocket. Protero X: Yeehaw! Protero X uses the time slower again and jumps on the rocket Astro is on. The two start punching each other. The rocket the two are on is heading toward a building. Astro grabs Protero's arm and slams him on the building. Protero uses the time pulse. He uses the fire arrows, flash bang arrows, and a light flame burst at the rocket. He then jumps off the building and activates The Mega Armor. Time starts again. (Cue: 7th Dragon lll: Code VFD OST - Track 10 Again) Astro Boy is seen on the top of a building waiting for Protero X. Protero X flies toward Astro and Astro flies to. Protero X: LEAF STORM, LETS GO! Protero X fires a tornado of leaves at Astro. Astro is seen twirling around the storm. Protero X: This is risky. FLAME BURST! Protero X gives off heat and the leaves burn up, and so does Astro. Alive, Protero X uses the Astro Blade and fires a plasma blast from the sword. Astro Boy: Oh, you wanna play? I'll show you how we play this game! Astro Boy fires multiple shots from his arm cannons. Protero X: ICE PULSE! The ice pulse counters with the arm cannons. Astro then uses his butt guns to shoot Protero X. Protero X dodges them. Astro Boy gives Protero a punch to the face and kicks Protero to the ground, presumably making a huge dent in the road. Protero X: *Ugh.* Protero X holds head. Once he recovers, he shakes his head rapidly. Protero X: Come on Wolf. Lets teach this kid some manners. *Whistles.* Wolf teleports in front of Wolf and gives Protero the armor he needs. Astro Boy flies down toward Protero. Once that happens, Protero gives Astro a surprise uppercut, launching him back into the sky. Protero X flies up. Protero X: ZEN KNUCKLE! The flying fist hits Astro twice over, and Protero slices up Astro with his Astro Blade. Astro Boy is still fighting. Protero X: One more time. FLAME BURST! Astro Boy: What?! Protero X releases his fire energy. He then charges back up with a lightning arrow. Astro Boy rushes towards Protero X. Protero X grabs Astro's hand, slices it off with his Astro Blade, and rushes to the ground. Once Protero can see the city, Protero viciously throws Astro. Astro charges up his arm cannons, and so does Protero X. Once they are ready, they release what they have left in their system. The two roar. Protero X: ELECTRIC SHOCKER! Protero X adds the electricity to his beam, which outclasses Astro Boy's laser. Protero X flies into the laser with no harm done, grabs Astro by the neck, and rushes toward the ground. Once their 50 feet above the ground, Protero X violently throws Astro to the ground, causing his joints to break apart. Protero X then fires an ice arrow, which freezes Astro. He then puts a timer bomb on the ice and walks away. The ice explodes. KO! Protero X is seen rebuilding Mega Man while people weep over the death of Astro Boy. Outcome Wiz: While Astro was certainly a force to be reckoned with, and while his versatile fighting and experience kept Protero guessing, that's really the only edge he had. Boomstick: Hence the fact that Protero X is stronger, durable, and faster than Astro Boy. Wiz: Astro Boy was able to defeat Pluto, lift a 100,000 ton cruise ship out of the water with ease, and flew through 30 feet of solid iron with no trouble. Boomstick: Compared to Protero X, that's just child's play. Protero lifted a large state, and then a 10 million ton building, and then busted a whole planet, making Protero 100 times stronger. ' Wiz: Astro flew around the world in 2 seconds, which ranges from 12,500 miles per second or just under 45 million miles per hour. '''Boomstick: Protero X is fast enough to create tornado barriers, and can move massively faster than light, which is 671080888 miles per hour. Moving massively faster than light means he's on par with Zero and X in speed. ' Wiz: If you recount the differences in speed, this makes Protero 14.9 times faster. 'Boomstick: And while Astro was on a bomb that could stop a solar flare and got blasted by an atomic disintegrator gun and landed without a scratch, Protero X survives nukes like its nothing, and survived the same thing, only this time he stayed where he was. He didn't fall from orbit like Astro. ' Wiz: And it's not like Astro's plastic body was gonna survive any of Protero's fire attacks. Also, Protero X's armor hasn't been destroyed or shattered. 'Boomstick: Hell, even a multi-megaton bomb couldn't shatter it. That's what we call a man metal right there. Plus, Protero was much more versatile in both weapons and armor. And Protero X just keeps getting upgraded, and has dealt with foes like Astro in the past. ' Wiz: Honestly, the difference in strength, speed, and durability is all clear cut. And with the fact that Protero X is a master of using his opponents weaknesses and since Astro died in an explosion before, all Astro could really do was delay the inevitable. '''Boomstick: Looks like Astro Boy wasn't man enough to take on Protero. Wiz: The winner is Protero X. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Ruby Rose: Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful. It will be, DELICIOUS! The rest of team RWBY: YEAHHHHH! Cole: EARTH! Kai: FIRE! Zane: IE! Jay: LIGHTNING! All: NINJAGO! The four all form the Tornado of Creation which consumes everything. TEAM RWBY VS THE NINJA Advantages and Disadvantages PROTERO X ''' * Less experience * Dealt with foes like Astro in the past * Stronger * Faster * More durable * Trumped Astro in versatility * Had more than enough weaponry and power to get the job done * Limited power supply, but lasts longer than Astro's '''ASTRO BOY * Less versatility * More experience * Dealt with foes like Protero in the past * Has died in an explosion before * Limited power supply Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015